Blizzard Samurai
The Blizzard Samurai, also known as the Ice Samurai, are a group of inhuman warriors who serve the Ice Emperor and are commanded by General Vex. They live in the Never-Realm and serve as the villainous faction of the second part of the eleventh season, the Ice Chapter. According to Akita, the Never-Realm was peaceful until they arrived. According to the LEGO Ninjago: Visual Dictionary New Edition, when they arrived in the Never-Realm, they made the winter in the realm harsher, colder, and eternal. They committed genocide against a group of Yetis with the only survivor being Krag. History Several decades before the events of the Ice Chapter the Ice Emperor took over the Never-Realm and crushed anyone who opposed him with legions of Blizzard Samurai. The Blizzard Sword Masters and Archers were made out of Ice, while the Blizzard Warriors like Grimfax were humans corrupted with the powers of the Dark Ice. When Zane was banished to the Never-Realm, he was presumably captured by the Blizzard Samurai and taken captive. Wasted True Potential Zane briefly saw the Ice Emperor on his throne during his dream. The Never-Realm After General Vex warns the Ice Emperor that he has seen that the Ninja are looking for Zane. The Ice Emperor then tells Vex to send the Blizzard Samurai to destroy the Ninja and their allies. Fire Maker The Blizzard Samurai attacked Great Lake, forcing the Ninja had to fight them. During the battle, the Ninja learned some members are corrupted humans while some are made of Ice. One Blizzard Warrior destroyed the sacred Fire and retreated with the remainder of the samurai. An Unlikely Ally All the Ninja except Lloyd stayed in Great Lake to help the citizens. Lloyd sneak through the mountains before being ambushed by the Blizzard Samurai. Lloyd is nearly frozen twice before shouting; causing the snow to fall on the Blizzard Samurai, and giving Lloyd a chance to escape. Meanwhile, Vex tries to get an unknown prisoner to join the Blizzard Samurai, but the prisoner refuses by throwing food at Vex. Secret of The Wolf The Samurai returns from their battle. Grimfax claims it was a success, but Vex shows him his crystal and states the Hearth Fire is still burning. He was surprised, but agreed to make up for it. The Last of the Formlings (Flashback) Vex came to the village and told the Formlings that they betrayed him. Later, Vex and the Ice Emperor come upon the village, which was frozen earlier by Boreal. Known Members *Ice Emperor (leader) *General Vex (second-in-command) *Blizzard Warriors **Grimfax *Blizzard Sword Masters *Blizzard Archers Creatures *Boreal Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *99. "Wasted True Potential" (dream) *114. "The Never-Realm" *115. "Fire Maker" *116. "An Unlikely Ally" *121. "Secret of The Wolf" *122. "The Last of the Formlings" (flashback) Trivia *The Blizzard Archers and Sword Masters are made of Ice, while the Blizzard Warriors are humans corrupted by it. *The Ice Emperor calls them the Ice Samurai. Gallery Summer 2019 Ice Emperor Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Samurai Blizzard Minifigure.png Sword Blizzard.png 70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai Vs. Samurai 4.png Summer 2019 Blizzard Warrior Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Blizzard Swordmaster Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Blizzard Archer Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 General Vex Minifigure 2.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.34.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.34.23 PM.png|The Ice Emperor Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.23.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.23.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.51 PM.png|General Vex Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.21.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.17.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.17.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.21.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.27.06 PM.png Fullsizeoutput cc4.jpeg Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.39.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.39.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.39.23 AM.png Fire Maker 11.jpg|Grimfax Fire Maker 10.jpg Fire Maker 9.jpg Fire Maker 8.jpg Fire Maker 7.jpg|A Blizzard Warrior change faces. The Blizzard Samurai HD.png Blizzard SM.jpeg|A Blizzard Sword Master Blizzard A.jpeg|A Blizzard Archer Ice Samurai.jpeg Blizzard W.jpeg|A Blizzard Warrior Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 1.25.51 PM.png|Legions of the Blizzard Samurai heading toward Lloyd. Gif blizzard Samurai legions.gif Lloyd vs Blizzard Warrior.gif Blizzard Archers climbing 2.gif Blizzard Archers climbing.gif Archers vs archers.gif Cole smashing ice blizzards.gif Blizzard Archers.gif Sword master.gif March of the Blizzard.gif Freezing ability part 2.gif Blizzard Samurai Freezing abilty..gif Lloyd vs Blizzard Sword master..gif ECxLRwRU8AE4UM-.jpeg ECxLRwSUEAA2eyg.jpeg ECxLRwRVUAAgZV_.jpeg|A Blizzard Archer being destroyed Screenshot 20190920-220817.png Screenshot 20190920-220736.png Screenshot 20190920-220745.png Screenshot 20190920-220801.png Screenshot 20190920-220840.png Screenshot 20190920-221025.png Screenshot 20190920-220853.png Category:Ninjago Category:2019 Category:Ice Category:Villains Category:2019 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Blizzard Samurai Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu